Double the Trouble
by marycasa13
Summary: A relative of House's comes to visit, and suddenly everyone is seeing double....may become HouseCam eventually. I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

1 Double the Trouble

"Okay, so get an MRI and check for lupus, just in case." House wrapped up his meeting with the team and was just about to head into his office when the phone rang, he walked back over to it, and sighed when he read the caller ID:

_Callum House, _

_England._

"Hello." House answered.

"Hi, Greg. What's new?"

House was still surprised that his brother was calling him, so he took a moment to respond'

"Nothing much, Cal, but shouldn't I be asking you that question, you haven't called in a month!"

"Sorry, little brother." Callum said mockingly. House glared dangerously at the phone, which he knew was pointless, it's not like his brother could see him or anything.

On cue, Callum snickered. "Stop glaring at the phone,_ Gregory_" He mocked..

"How did you- you know what, never mind." Sometimes they knew each other too well "So let me ask again, _Callum_, why did you call? I highly doubt it was just to chat." House snarked. By now, all three of the ducklings were interested. Cameron leaned forwards in her chair slightly, Chase stooped chewing his pencil and looked up from his crossword, and Foreman merely raised an eyebrow.

Callum answered House's question, a grin evident in his voice, "Just thought I'd give you a 24 hour heads up to let you prepare your home for my visit."

House yelled into the phone, " So you just tell me like that huh? No warning?" He paused, voice calm now, "That's so very... you."

" I assume I'll be staying with you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

" You know what they say about assuming- Callum cut him off,

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Said House, exasperated.

"Good boy, listening to your older brother." Chuckled Callum.

"Bye Cal!" House declared, annoyed but before hanging up he said, " And being 5 minutes younger does not make me little." He slammed the phone down, hard, and turned around to see his team staring at him. " You've got something to say, say it." He said.

Cameron was the one brave enough to speak up, while the other two got up and left to do what House told them to do.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously.

"My brother," House stated.

"You told me you were an only child!" Exclaimed Cameron.

"Did I? What I meant was that my mother only got _pregnant_ once. Oh, well." House shrugged, and walked out of his office, heading to warn Wilson and Cuddy, especially Cuddy, who had no knowledge of his sibling, about his brothers arrival (wouldn't want people to think they were seeing double.), leaving Cameron behind to contemplate what he just said, it finally clicked, and she blinked, mouth hung open. 'Oh god, there's _two_ of him.'


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

"Wilson, Help." Whined House as he barged into his friends office. Wilson excused himself of the conversation he was currently having and hung up the phone.

"House. What did you do?" He asked, in a way someone might tell off a dog for going on the carpet.

"_I_ didn't do anything. A certain relative of mine did." Said House, annoyed. Why did people think it was always him? Wilson thought for a moment, it couldn't be his dad, because he never called, his mother would never upset him so..."Oh, god.. Is Callum making one of his 'surprise visits' again?"

"Yup." said House, the ending of the word coming out like a 'pop'.

Wilson face palmed, he had nothing against House's twin brother, but that was the thing. They were twins. _Twins!_ And every time Callum decided to drop by from the other side of the pond, nurses ran to admit themselves to the psych ward and at least one doctor always fell and hit his head.

Don't ask.

"So," Wilson began slowly, "When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT!" When Wilson finally recovered he said very sternly, " Go tell Cuddy."

"Aw, MOM! I don't wanna," House mocked.

"House, seriously, or do you want to be responsible for her untimely death?" Wilson said, only half kidding.

"Fine, fine. I'll go warn her. But can I "forget" to mention it to Foreman and Chase? Pwetty Pweeese?" He could use a nice dose of good old fashioned Scare-the-crap-out-of-my-employees humor. Wilson chose to ignore that last comment, as he figured his input wasn't necessary, House wouldn't tell them. Pour souls, he'd be sure to visit them every once and a while in the psych ward. He wondered why Cameron wasn't mentioned though? Eh, he probably just forgot. Either that, or House believed Cameron would be overjoyed with having two House's around. Yeah, if that's true, Cameron doesn't know what's coming to her, none of them do.

How can you possibly comprehend the idea of two identical brothers...with different accents?

A/N: Next chapter: House goes to warn Cuddy about Callum, and you may just get to see the arrival of the twin himself.


	3. Chapter 3

1House headed off to Cuddy's office. Completely ignoring her secretary, or personal assistant, whatever, he barged into her office unannounced. It was this method of introduction to cause Cuddy keep typing away on her computer as she said, "House, how nice of you to barge in. What do you want?"

House smiled secretly to himself, this was going to be fun, " Wilson made me come and warn you that I have a relative coming to visit. He figures if everyone isn't properly warned, there could be quite a," House paused and snickered, "confusing situation."

"House, what exactly do you mean?" Asked Cuddy a bit nervously.

"My brothers coming to town." He responded, feigning excitement.

"You have a brother!" Cuddy thought for a minute, head in her hands, "Oh God, he doesn't share your personality does he?"

"No. But he does share quite a bit of my other traits." Okay, now Cuddy was nervous.

"What kind of traits?"

"Oh, I don't know. Skin color, hair color, shoe size, DNA..." Said House casually, though there was a small smirk on his face.

Cuddy shook her head slightly. She must to have heard that incorrectly, had to have. Because, being a doctor, she knew having the same DNA meant, "Twins? You have a twin!"

"Uh, let me think, YEAH." Said House in a "duh" sort of voice.

"You have a twin," Said Cuddy slowly, "And you didn't think it was something worth mentioning"

"Considering he doesn't leave around here...no." Replied House.

"Where does he live then?" Asked Cuddy curiously. House had a twin! She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or slit her wrists right there.

"Oh, he lives in England."

"England? Wow, why would he choose to live so far away from you?" She asked curiously.

"Well for one," Began House, " I'm a jerk, who wouldn't want to stay as far away from me as possible?" 'Cameron!' said his mind, House tried very hard to ignore it, "Two, since we were born there, I guess you could say I moved away from him."

"Your English?" asked Cuddy, although it was more of a statement.

"Gee, Cuddy, thanks for stating the obvious." Said House in a mock cheerful voice.

"No it's just," Cuddy laughed, "You don't seem English to me. You don't have an accent-

"Got rid of it. It still comes back when I'm tired." House interrupted, Cuddy continued, "And you most certainly do not act like a proper Englishman."

"Not everyone who is British is proper Cuddy. My brother may not be a jerk, but he isn't prince charming. With the same DNA as me, I'm sure you'd be completely shocked if he was."

House looked at his watch, "Oh look at the time! Looks like I can leave now. By the way, I need to leave an hour early tomorrow so I can pick my brother up from the airport." He left the office before Cuddy could object, leaving here sitting there thinking just one thing. 'Tomorrow? Oh, god."


End file.
